User blog:Artsygirl5858/All the Information on my New Show
I am currently in the process of developing a new plot for a new and improved mermaid show. It is going to be a mix of the two different categories of mermaid shows that I have encountered, which are as follows: Category one:'' "human-turned-mermaid," including such tropes as a random discovery of a cave/piece of jewelry/ etc., being the only mermaids around, the obligatory pool party episode, evil scientists, and being inspired mainly by ''h2o: just add water! ''and ''Secret Life of a Mermaid. '' '''Category two: '“mermaids interact with humans,” including such tropes as the ever-elusive “Mermaid Council,” magic being used through spells''' and items instead of just powers, a whole mermaid society existing, evil sirens, and being inspired mainly by Mako: Island of Secrets (aka Mako Mermaids) and Mermaid Miracles. Anyway, this blog post is a catalogue of all the non-spoiler things I know for the show. '''Promotional * There will be two trailers for the show before it comes out. * One will be just a teaser for the show as a whole, to a song that I can't exactly remember the name of. EDIT: I'm pretty sure the song name is the Rusty Hook remix of All the Things She Said. I think. * One will be a mildly longer trailer for the first season, and will be to the song Cringe (Stripped Version) by Matt Maeson. I know that it's silly to post the songs, but this is partially to help me remember, and I kinda want to see if you can guess the themes and concepts from the songs. I doubt anyone will actually try, but you know, why not? Actors * I will play two of the main characters. No, this isn't a Liv and Maddie ripoff, I promise. * There will actually be adult influence in the show, and background characters. Not the good old-fashioned Post-Apocalyptic World Like CBBC's ''The Sparticle Mystery Where Adults Aren't A Thing''. Adults will usually play the adults. Usually. * Immortals will be involved and usually played by kids and teens. This will be used to the advantage of my horrible taste in comedy. * I have the actor for the season two villain, but not season one. This is mentally painful. Characters * The protagonists include a teenage delivery girl who is a little too kind, a cynical ex-mermaid who has lived for a stupid amount of time, a deaf and constantly critical woman who is... short ''for her age, and a wise and unnecessarily dramatic shop owner who is oh-so-patient. * The antag'o'nists include an elitist teen with a religiously questionable background and a suspicion for outsiders, as well as a somewhat familiar mermaid bounty hunter with an affinity for Dolly Parton and manipulation. '''Settings' *An apartment that’s home to one too many fish-people * A “Health and Well-Being” store accused of the occult * A house that is home to an unfortunate amount of town artifacts * The bay, which is exactly what it sounds like, but is filmed at a river/lake because I really do not want to drive all the way to the ocean to film * A''' restaurant that is currently unnamed, much like pretty much every character in the show, and the show itself '''Technicalities * The theme song for the first season will be Phenomenon by tobyMAC and the second season will be What the Water Gave Me by Florence + the Machine (who else?). * The''' editing system will probably be Shotcut, my friend recommended it and it seems much better than Windows Movie Maker. * I'm going to have to use the GhostLens app (for now) to make a lot of the filming work, unfortunately. If I figure out more of Shotcut that may change. ' * I have a friend? Acquaintance? Person who I am on mixed terms with? who owns multiple drone cameras and lets people pay him to take videos for school projects, etc. Hopefully he'll be willing to drive like 10-20 minutes to the lake or somewhere in the area, because I'd love some big outdoor shots. '''Dates' * After''' I map out the plot to the point of knowing episode length, season length, and all that jazz, I’ll start writing the episodes. After that, I’ll storyboard (I’m actually gonna do that for once) and hopefully I’ll get the whole first season filmed this year. I’ll edit when I’m at home relaxing during the summer and on weekends during the school year. '''Miscellaneous *The mermaids have a few of their own words to use for insults and such. This includes "fishhooks" and "get hooked" to replace another word that starts with an F that would break the wiki rules and make my mother upset. It also includes the term "dork" as a pretty serious insult. This makes no sense to the humans, who are used to things like the Dork Diaries book series and such, but the mermaids know another meaning for the term, which you should look up if you want to know so I don't have to search for a decently-worded website in order to provide a link. (Based off what seems to be an urban legend, but is actually a term some whalers would use, according to my fisherman grandfather. anyway-) *The mermaids have a tendency to get bothered by the local chickens, comparing them to harpies and sirens. As you can probably tell, this is a huge change from Beyond the Waves, my old, abandoned, unoriginal, and somewhat depressing mermaid show. Luckily, I’ll be able to film a majority of it on my own and close to my house. The fact that I’m switching bedrooms in my house and now have a much better place to film is a welcome change, and I’m really excited. I'll post more on separate blogs if I feel the need. EDIT: The show will be titled The Mermaid's Blade, and the restaurant is named Delilah's. Category:Blog posts